Hass und Liebe
by Leta McGotor
Summary: Zwei, die sich hassen, Zusammenarbeit unmöglich? Auf langen Reisen ins Unbekannte kann viel passieren, auch an Gefahren, Käpfen und tötlichen Erlebnissen. LETZTES KAPITEL!
1. Gedanken

Hass und Liebe

Oh, kennst du das Gefühl der Einsamkeit? Wie ist es für dich? Grausam, schmerzvoll, eine Qual oder ist es willkommen, schätzt du es sogar? Sollte jemand mir diese Frage stellen, müsste ich lange darüber nachdenken.

Mein Leben lang war ich Einzelgänger, konnte Dinge immer besser alleine, arbeitete zwar auch in der Gruppe, aber mit Vorliebe doch eher alleine. Alleine. Dieses Wort hält Trauer und Freude in einem, Verlangen nach Gesellschaft und doch nach Ruhe. Lange Zeit war mir die Bedeutung nicht bewusst, doch heute erscheint mir alles ganz klar, viel zu klar. Manchmal wünschte ich, dass alles mehr einem Klecks ineinander verlaufender Farben ähneln würde.

Ich habe mich damit abgefunden auf meinen Beinen zu stehen, mich auf meine Kräfte zu verlassen und Halt, Stand bei mir zu suchen, mich nicht auf andere nur auf mich selbst zu verlassen, bis ich das war, was ich heute bin Minerva McGonagall – strikt, streng, unnahbar. Für mich zählte immer meine Kraft, meine Lebensweise, mein Antrieb. Ich brauchte keine anderen.

Und doch regt sich jetzt etwas in mir, dass ich nicht deuten kann. Ein Bedürfnis, das mich zu anderen zieht, mich an sie bindet, nahezu kettet. Besonders an ihn. Ich will das nicht. Ich will das sein, was ich bin, was ich immer sein werde, allein. Allein will ich sein, hörst du?

Ich weiß, dass es nun nicht mehr so sein wird, nie mehr. Seit heute habe ich die Gewissheit und es weckt das kalte Grausen in mir. Er, ausgerechnet er. Wo er doch mehr Einzelgänger ist, als ich sein werde. Als Schüler nannte sich seine Clique die „DB's" – „The Dark Boys" und er mittendrin. The Dark Boy – eine perfekte Kombination aus Einsamkeit und Kälte – bewundernswert.

Und nun wirft er mir das vor, was er selbst schon sein ganzes leben lang betreibt – die Einsamkeit, alleine zu sein und zu arbeiten. Das schmerzt. Hatte ich doch wenigsten von ihm erwartet, dass ... Aber ich habe mich geirrt, wusste es nicht besser, weiß nur eins: Es schmerzt, es schmerzt ganz tief, scheint mich regelrecht zu spalten und ich kann nicht erklären warum. Warum?

Doch für diesen Schmerz wird er bezahlen. Dafür werde ich mich rächen. Ich werde ihm das Gegenteil seiner Worte beweisen, ihm einen Spiegel vorhalten und ihm vorführen was er ist. Er hat keine Ahnung. Er, The Dark Boy, hat keine Ahnung was Dunkelheit bedeutet, weiß nicht, welcher Schmerz damit verbunden sein kann. Ich werde ihn lehren und er wird sich das Gegenteil wünschen, erflehen wird er es. Er will mich verletzen, vielleicht einschüchtern, quälen? Ich werde ihn lehren, was Schmerz ist und was sich dahinter verbergen kann. Ich werde ihm Abgründe zeigen, werde ihn damit ängstigen bis er sieht, was ich gesehen habe und fühlt, was ich gefühlt habe.

Am Ende werde ich lachen. Ihn an- und auslachen, werde darüber lachen, dass ich gewonnen habe und nicht er. Er wird sehen, wohin ihn sein Leben bringt und danach wird er darauf aufpassen in welche privaten Welten er das nächste Mal eindringt. Er, The Dark Boy, er, Severus Snape und er wird es lernen ...lernen von mir, Minerva McGonagall.

Sie klappte, das Buch zu, in welches sie ihre Gedanken schrieb. Und steckte es weg. Der Tag war fürchterlich gewesen. Voldemord hatte wieder angegriffen, völlig unvorhersehbar. Dumbledore wollte, dass der Orden besser zusammenarbeitete um ihn aufzuhalten. Lächerlich. Wer wart schließlich hier Spion in eben diesen Kreisen! Und dann bildete er sich auch noch ein ... Nein, nicht aufregen, bleib ganz ruhig.

Minerva entschied sich, dass sie frische Luft gut gebrauchen könne, nahm ihren Mantel und machte sich auf den Weg hinunter zu den Ländereien des Schlosses.

Andernorts saß jemand anderes in seinem Büro und grübelte. Severus Snape starrte auf das Glas Brandy, das er sich gerade eingegossen hatte.

„Was war das nur für eine Frau."

Kaum zu glauben aber war: es wird fortgesetzt.

Schreibt mir ob es euch gefallen hat oder nicht und wenn was/was nicht. Das ist meine erste FanFic. Und ich muss wissen, was ich alles verbessern muss.


	2. Abend vor der Abreise

Notiz: Minerva und Severus sind ETWA ein Alter. Sicherlich ist sie älter als er, aber hier nur um so drei Jahre.

Für alle, die gefragt haben: Die Hintergründe des Ganzen erklär ich noch in den nächsten Kapiteln.

Ach ja, und noch was: Die Story gehört zwar mir, aber alles Andere JKR.

* * *

Severus Snape stand von seinen Schreibtischstuhl auf und setzte sein Glas mit einer solchen Wucht auf den Tisch, dass dessen Inhalt über den Rand schwappte. Er hatte eine derart schlechte Laune, dass die meisten Schüler mindestens einen Kilometer von ihm Abstand halten würden. Aber Schüler waren im Moment nicht hier. Gut so.

„Was dachte diese Frau sich eigentlich. Soll sie doch zum Kopf des Ordens gehören. Mir doch egal! Soll sie doch Dumbledores Stellvertretung sein! Mir doch egal! Warum müssen alle Gryffindors denken, dass sie die Besten seien!"

Dabei schleuderte er sein Glas gegen die nächste Wand. Dieses zerbrach und sein Inhalt lief die Kerkerwand hinunter.

„Oh, sie weiß ja immer alles besser. Wie ich sie dafür verabscheue! Aber gut. Dann versucht man ihr schon nach dem Mund zu reden ... und was passiert? Es ist ihr immer noch nicht recht. Aber nicht nur das! Nein, doch nicht Minerva McGonagall. Sie muss mich ja auch noch zurecht weisen. Was ich mir denke... Als hätte ich nichts Besseres zu tun, als mir ihr Gelaber anzuhören. „

Er ging in seinem Büro auf und ab. Von Zeit zu Zeit nahm er irgendetwas in die Hand, bevor er einen weiteren Wutanfall bekam und dieses in die nächste Ecke beförderte.

„Dabei habe ich ihr nur gesagt, dass sie mit anderen zusammenarbeiten sollte. Wenn sie alles alleine macht, kommt genau das raus, was wir ja gesehen habe. Vier Schockzauber und sie denkt immer noch, dass sie alles besser kann. Der ist auch nicht mehr zu helfen."

Er ging um seinen Schreibtisch herum und ließ sich in den Stuhl fallen. Dabei bemerkte er, dass er sein Brandyglas gegen die Wand gehauen hatte und ärgerte sich nun noch mehr. Nichts desto trotz nahm er schließlich die Flasche und begann in großen Schlucken daraus zu trinken.

Warum interessierte ihn das überhaupt? Sollte sie sich doch umbringen lassen. Für das gesamte Haus Slytherin wäre dies ein Freudentag. Soll ihm doch egal sein. Er würde nicht einen Finger krumm machen um ihr zu helfen.

Jetzt hatte sie schließlich, was sie wollte. Einen Auftrag, den man alleine nicht schaffen könnte, den sie nun aber alleine zu bewältigen hatte. Sie soll sich mit irgendwelchen eventuellen Kontaktleuten von Dumbledore treffen, in irgendeinem Kaff, dessen Namen er nicht aussprechen konnte. Dabei wussten sie noch nicht einmal ob die Leute wirklich Informationen oder eher den Tod für den brachten, der da hin muss. Dumbledore wollte nicht, dass sie alleine geht. Aber sie musste darauf ja bestehen. Lächerlich!

Aber das war ja noch nicht alles. Dumbledore würde schließlich nie seine ach so geliebte Stellvertretung so einfach dem Tod aussetzen, nein, doch nicht Dumbledore. Und wen hatte es erwischt? Ausgerechnet ihn. Er musste jetzt mit dieser dickschädligen Ziege mitreisen. Genau das, was er sich immer gewünscht hatte!

Er unterbrach seine Gedanken.

„Vermutlich wusste sie noch gar nichts davon. Sie war hundertprozentig der Meinung, sie würde alleine reisen."

Seine Laune klärte sich schlagartig auf. Eine Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht. Mit einem Mal sprang er auf, sein Ziel fest vor Augen. Er würde ihr erst mal ordentlich den Abend vermiesen, sie schön provozieren. Sein Abend würde damit gerettet sein. Ihrer zwar nicht, aber das war ihm völlig egal. Sie hatte schließlich nichts besseres verdient.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall war hingegen auf den Ländereien des Schlosses unterwegs. Sämtliches Zeitgefühl verloren, störte es sie nicht, dass um sie herum alles in tiefste Nacht verfallen war. Sie genoss die Stille und Ruhe. Tief durchatmend schlenderte sie zum See. Die Oberfläche lag seelenruhig da und war so glatt wie ein Spiegel.

Vielleicht sollte sie Severus Snape einfach hier ertränken, es würde wie ein Unfall aussehen. Der Gedanke lief in ihren Kopf hin und her. Doch verwarf sie ihn wieder. Schließlich wollte sie ihn nicht umbringen, wenn es nicht unbedingt notwendig war. Außerdem war er um einiges stärker als sie und würde sich hundertprozentig wären. Also würde es dann sowieso nicht wie ein Unfall aussehen. Schade.

Sie setzte sich an das Ufer und starrte gedankenverloren über den See. Morgen um diese Zeit würde sie einige Meilen, ja sogar einige hundert Meilen, von hier entfernt sein.

Die Leute, wer immer sie auch waren, hatten sich am Anfang der Woche gemeldet. Niemand kannte sie und um genau zu sein, kannten sie sie jetzt immer noch nicht. Angeblich hatten sie Informationen über die weitere Vorgehensweise von Du-weißt-schon-wem. Ihrer Meinung nach war dies sehr unwahrscheinlich. Wenn Dumbledores eigenen Leute nichts herausbekommen hatten, wie sollten es dann Fremde, die keine Todesser waren. Unmöglich.

Sie seufzte und lehnte sich zurück. Bald würde sie es schließlich herausfinden. Laut ihrem Plan ,müsste sie morgen früh um fünf Uhr aufbrechen. Ihr erstes Ziel war London. Mit einem Zug sollte sie dann über fast den ganzen europäischen Kontinent weiterreisen. Sie wusste nicht genau wo sie die Leute treffen würde. Nicht einmal das Land war ihr bekannt. Ob es überhaupt noch in Europa lag?

* * *

Severus Snape stand in der Zwischenzeit vor ihrer Bürotür. Er hatte schon drei Mal geklopft aber keine Antwort erhalten. Er zog die Stirn in Falten. Wo konnte diese Frau um diese Uhrzeit sein? Er klopfte noch einmal, vergebens.

So ging er den Flur entlang ohne wirklich zu wissen, wo er sie finden konnte. Er wollte auf keinen Fall an ihrer Tür stehen und warten. Dann würde er ihr eben den Morgen versauen. Das Problem daran war nur, dass sie dann den ganzen Tag auf ihn sauer sein würde.

Er grinste. Das Problem? Sie würde den ganzen Tag nicht mit ihm sprechen. Das war das Beste, was ihm passieren konnte. Sicherlich, er genoss es, wenn sie sich stritten, nein falsch, diskutierten, aber im Moment war er so wütend auf sie, dass ihn auch die Aussicht darauf anwiderte.

Schließlich hatte er das Ende des Flures erreicht und starrte aus dem Fenster. Der Wald lag wie eine schwarze Masse da, der Mond schien das Gras silbrig glänzen zu lassen. Er schaute zum See, der friedlich mit einer glasklaren Oberfläche dalag und auch an ein dunkles Loch erinnern konnte. Doch seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde von der Person angezogen, die dort am Ufer saß.

Warum saß sie mitten in der Nacht draußen am See? Die Frau konnte Hobbys haben. Missmutig stieg er die Treppen hinunter. Er hatte gerade seine ersten Schritte auf dem Rasen gemacht, als er stehen blieb. Wollte er wirklich jetzt mit ihr reden? Er hatte sich schon fast wieder umgedreht, da fasste er einen Entschluss und steuerte auf den See zu.

* * *

Es geht noch weiter. Aber vorher sagt mir bitte, was ich alles falsch oder eventuell sogar richtig gemacht habe. Kurz: Sagt mir einfach ob es euch gefällt. 


	3. Eine Reise, die ist lustig

Die Story gehört zwar mir, aber alles Andere JKR.

Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch. Dieser Teil ist an einigen Stellen etwas lustig (hoffe ich zumidest, dass das so rüberkommt)

* * *

Eine Reise, die ist lustig...

„Guten Abend, Minerva. Oder sollte ich lieber sagen: Guten Morgen?"

Ein fieses Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht, als er sich hinter sie stellte. _Mit einigen einfachen Bewegungen könnte ich sie in den See stoßen._ Er tat dies allerdings nicht. Doch kostete es ihn wahrlich alle Mühe als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte und ihn abschätzend ansah. Sie zog bei seinem Anblick skeptisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Guten Morgen. Ist was passiert?" fragte sie in sichtlich genervten Ton, der noch nicht ganz ihre Stimmung bei seinem plötzlichen Auftreten traf. _Vielleicht hatte er Schlafprobleme? Ich würde ihm in diesem Falle gerne mit einem großen Holzhammer helfen._

„Ich wollte noch mit dir reden bevor wir morgen fahren."

„Wir? Ich glaube, ich habe mich verhört. Mir war bekannt, dass ich..."

„Denkst du, Dumbledore würde seine ach so geliebte Stellvertretung und Freundin alleine fahren lassen? Wo lebst du denn!"

„Er setzt mir dann ausgerechnet dich vor? Dich von allen, die er hätte wählen können ausgerechnet dich? Das ist doch..."

„Realität, meine Liebe, Realität. Ich wollte nur, dass du informiert bist."

Mit einem fiesen und spöttischen Lächeln ging er davon, Minerva am See zurücklassend.

Langsam wandelte sich ihr Schock in Wut und sie trat mit voller Wucht gegen einen Stein, der davonflog. _Was hatte Dumbledore sich nur dabei gedacht ihr ausgerechnet ihn vorzusetzen? Lieber würde ich die Zeit mit Mundungus Fletcher und einem Dutzend Kisten Whisky verbringen._

Mit einem Gesichtsausdruck zum Töten und geballten Fäusten stapfte sie zurück in ihr Büro. Das versprach ja eine lustige Zeit zu werden.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen standen beide mit je einem Koffer schweigend auf dem Bahnhof und warteten auf den Zug. Ihre Laune verbesserte sich erst recht nicht, als die Frauenstimme aus dem Mikrofon den Zug mit vorerst einer halben Stunde Verzögerung aufrief. So starrten beide streng nach vorne, den jeweils anderen ignorierend. Niemand traute sich die beiden anzusprechen aus Angst nur allein bei den Blicken tot umzukippen. 

Nach weiteren 15 Minuten Verspätung kam der Zug im Bahnhof King's Cross, Gleis 8 endlich zum Stehen. Minerva und Severus betraten ihn ohne sich eines Blickes zu würdigen und setzten sich in unterschiedlich Abteile, was ziemlich schwierig war, da der Zug völlig überfüllt war.

Severus hatte einen platz in einem Abteil voll alter Frauen gefunden, die laut über ihre Enkel und Urenkel und die Kinder der Urenkel sprachen. Nach etwa einer Stunde begann diejenige, die neben Severus saß und fünfmal so breit war wie er, einen großen Picknickkorb hervorzuziehen. Sie bot allen im Abteil Kucken und selbstgemachten Tee an.

Als sie Severus einen Teller mit dem Kuchen reichte (und ihn dabei fast damit skalpierte), lehnte dieser schnell ab. Der Kuchen sah aus, als hätte er unter mehreren schweren Koffern gelegen und als wäre er aus allem gebacken worden, was nicht im Rezept stand. Dafür drückte sie ihn einen Becher mit Tee in die Hand, den sie zur Hälfte auf seiner Hose verschüttete. Nachdem er vorsichtig daran gerochen hatte, probierte er einen Schluck und spuckte den Tee sofort wieder aus. Er schmeckte schlimmer als alles, was er bisher gekostet oder auch nur gebraut hatte. Einen Hustenanfall vortäuschend verließ er das Abteil auf der Suche nach einem anderen Sitzplatz.

Auch Minerva erging es nicht besser. Sie war in einen Wagon geraten, in dem mehrere Familien mit kleinen Kindern reisten. Die Kinder rannten zwischen den einzelnen Abteilen hin und her, kreischten sich die Seele aus dem Leib und einige der Jungen prügelten sich auf dem Gang. Die Mütter unterhielten sich in fröhlichem Ton weite und die Männer spielten Karten, sofern sie nicht ihre Sprösslinge anfeuerten. Als Minerva gerade so verhinderte, dass eines der Kinder ihre Handtasche stahl, packte ein großer, ziemlich bullig wirkender Mann sie bei der Schulter und schleuderte sie zurück in ihren Sitz. Sie sollte ja nicht noch einmal wagen sein Kind zu schlagen. Ihre Antwort, dass sie nur ihre Tasche festgehalten und sein Kind gar nicht berührt habe, ignorierte er.

So verging der Rest des Tages. Immer wieder stiegen die Leute ein und auch wieder aus. Dann stiegen wieder welche ein, die eine nichtverständliche Sprache sprachen und stiegen wieder aus. Je länger die Reise ging, desto mehr Wagons wurden abgekoppelt und desto weniger Leute fuhren mit dem Zug. Schließlich gab es nur noch einen Wagon und Minerva und Severus fanden sich in dem selben Abteil wieder. Die letzten Stunden der Fahrt verbrachten sie damit sich anzuschweigen und aus dem Fenster zu schauen wenn sie sich nicht gerade wütend anfunkelten.

Als sie endlich ihren Zielort erreichten war es tiefste Nacht. Der Bahnhof, wenn man das halb zerfallene Haus an den Schienen so nennen mochte, war dunkel und verlassen. Mit Minerva und Severus war sonst niemand ausgestiegen.

„Wohin müssen wir jetzt? Ich habe nicht vor den Rest der Nacht hier herumzustehen.", schnarrte er sie an. Er traute dem Ganzen hier nicht.

„Rein theoretisch müssen wir jetzt da lang und dann die nächste Ecke links, glaube ich..."

„Glaubst du? Was soll das denn heißen: Du glaubst? Müssen wir nun da lang oder nicht. Mein Gott, diese Frau kann noch nicht einmal eine Karte lesen. Wie erbärmlich."

Er nahm ihr die Karte, die sie drehte und wendete aus der Hand. Doch keine zehn Sekunden später war er es, der die Karte drehte und wendete. Minerva hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit auf ihren Koffer gesetzt und betrachtete ihn hämisch, nachdem sie in einem kleinen Buch etwas nachgeschlagen hatte.

„Was grinst du so? Du bist damit auch nicht klargekommen, oder?"

„Ich weiß aber, dass wir dort lang müssen." Sie deutete in die Richtung eines kleinen Waldes.

„Woher willst du das wissen? Laut Karte könnten wir auch genauso gut in die andere Richtung gehen. Ich verstehe diese Zeichen hier drauf nicht. Was ist das nur für eine Sprache?"

„Ach, stell dich nicht so an. Das dort heißt zum Beispiel: Bahnhof, Norden, Ankunftsrichtung und das dort..."

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Ich habe ein Wörterbuch. Aber du konntest dich vorhin ja nicht gedulden, bis ich das nachgeschlagen hatte."

Er war in der Zwischenzeit aufgestanden und hatte seinen Koffer genommen. Dann drehte er sich zu ihr um.

„Wo bleibst du denn? Ohne dich hätte ich schon längst dort sein können."

Mit diesem Worten marschierte er voraus ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen oder mit ihr ein Wort zu sprechen. Minerva sagte ebenfalls nichts. Sie hatte mit der Zeit gelernt, dass er sich viel mehr darüber ärgerte, wenn man auf seine Gemeinheiten nicht reagierte. So stapften sie beide durch die dunkle Nacht.

Nach etwa 20 Minuten erreichten sie ein Motel. Dieses War gut zehn Stockwerke hoch und so schief, dass man befürchten musste, der nächste Windstoß würde es umwehen. Das Holz der Veranda war morsch und verwittert so wie der Rest des Hauses. Im Erdgeschoss waren fast alle Fenster zerschlagen und neben der Eingangstür stand ein übervoller Mülleimer, an dessen Inhalt sich bereits die Fliegen und einiges anderes Getier ergötzten.

Als sie den Eingangsbereich betraten, knarrte jede Diele unter ihren Füßen und manche davon waren so backig, dass sie fast am Boden festklebten. Trotzdem schafften sie es ohne hinzufallen (wer wollte dort schon der Länge nach liegen) den Tresen zu erreichen.

Dahinter stand eine Frau, die relativ klein, dafür aber kugelrund war. Mit einer piepsig hohen Stimme sagte sie:

„Ohh, Gäste, können ich euch helfen? Kurz: was wollen ihr hier?"

„Wir hatten zwei Zimmer für ..."

„Ohh, jaaa. Ich wissen. Bitte folgen, ja?"

Die Frau führte sie zu etwas, das einer übergroßen Pinnwand ähnelte. Dort waren verschiedene Nummern angebracht, die dabei waren sich wieder abzulösen. Unter einigen der Nummern hingen Schlüssel.

„Das seien deiner und das seien deiner. Zimmer seien ganz oben:"

Sie deutete mit dem einen Finger zur Decke mit dem anderen zu einer Holztreppe:"

„Wünschen schöne Nacht. Gute Nacht. Brave Nacht:"

Minerva und Severus stiegen die Treppe hinauf. Jede Stufe knarrte so herzzerreißend, als wollte sie jeden Moment durchbrechen. Das Geländer war nur noch Proforma, denn es war nur durch drei oder vier verbogene Nägel befestigt.

Nachdem sie endlich in ihren Zimmern angekommen waren, waren sie nicht überrascht über das, was sie vorfanden. Beide Zimmer waren völlig identisch: Ohne Fenster, ein Tisch mit nur noch zwei von einstmals vier Beinen, ein klappriger Stuhl. An der Wand war ein Brett mit Eisenketten befestigt, was mit den daraufliegenden zwei Decken und dem Kissen als Bett dienen sollte.

Es versprach wirklich eine lustige und entspannende Zeit zu werden.

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt (oder so ähnlich) 

Schreibt mir ob es euch gefallen hat oder nicht und wenn was/was nicht. BITTE

Und noch mal DANKE an **araglas16, Rubinonyx, Shadowside und daisy-goes-shopping** für die REVIEWS, die ich bekommen habe


	4. Ein stressvoller Morgen

Hass und Liebe

Die Story gehört zwar mir, aber alles Andere JKR.

Kapitel 4

„Na, großartig! In was für einem Loch sind wir hier eigentlich gelandet? Kann mir das vielleicht mal jemand erklären?"

„Reg dich ab. Du willst mir nicht sagen, dass du das nicht erwartet hast, oder? Ich dachte, dass wäre völlig klar."

„Du hast das gewusst?"

„Na ja, ich habe nicht ein vier Sterne Motel erwartet. Vielleicht habe ich es nicht ganz so ... so schlimm eingeschätzt, aber im Großen und Ganzen habe ich mit dem Untersten gerechnet. Tut mir leid, dass es nicht so bequem ist. Ich hoffe das stört deinen Schönheitsschlaf nicht zu sehr."

Severus grummelte. Diese Frau und ihre nichtsnutzigen Kommentare. Sicherlich hatte er nicht wirklich viel erwartet, aber das hier war wirklich eine Zumutung. Wie konnte Dumbledore nur das von ihnen verlangen.

„Ich denke, wir sollten uns noch eine Weile hinlegen. Das Treffen mit diesen Leuten ist früh genug und dort sollten wir ausgeschlafen sein."

Mit diesen Worten hob sie ihren Koffer auf das Bett und kramte aus diesem eine Art Strickjacke hervor. Diese streifte sie sich über, bevor sie Decke und Kissen richtig hinzog, um es sich wenigstens einigermaßen bequem zu machen.

„Ist noch etwas, Severus?", fragte sie ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. Konnte er sich nicht endlich in Luft auflösen?

„Nein.", sagte er knapp, bevor er sich in sein eigenes Zimmer verzog. In der Tat sah es wirklich kein bisschen einladend aus. Doch was sollte er tun? Nach einem prüfenden Blick auf das Bett, entschied er, dass es womöglich sicherer wäre auf dem Fußboden zu schlafen, und bei Betrachtung des Fußbodens vielleicht sogar weicher. Doch sollte er wirklich schlafen?

Sie hatten keine Ahnung was sie hier erwartete. Um genau zu sein war alles, was sie wussten soviel, dass sie in den richtigen Zug einsteigen und das Motel finden konnten. Sie kannten die Uhrzeit, wann die Leute, die sie treffen würden, hier sein sollten. Doch wie es so schön heißt: Was wir wissen ist ein Tropfen, was wir nicht wissen ist ein Ozean.

Sie hatten keine Ahnung wie sie die Leute erkennen sollten, wie viele es waren, wie sie aussahen, ob Mann oder Frau, ob feindlich oder gut gesinnt. Und genau da lag das Problem. Waren sie wirklich auf ihrer Seite? Waren die Informationen, die sie ihnen geben würden richtig? Wer würde ihnen dafür die Garantie geben? Was würden sie für die Informationen fordern? Es lag so vieles im Dunkeln; zu viele Fragen, auf die sie keine Antwort wussten.

Punkte warum Severus Snape sich entschied lieber wach zu bleiben. Er traute dem Ganzen hier nicht. Eher traute er Voldemort, dass er Harry Potter nicht töten würde, wenn sie zusammen in einem Raum wären. So machte er es sich in der Ecke seines Zimmers einigermaßen bequem und starrte mit gezücktem Zauberstab auf die Tür.

Nebenan war Minerva McGonagall auf den gleichen Gedanken gekommen, doch wusste sie auch, dass sie ohne Schlaf nicht aufmerksam genug sein würde, wenn sie sich mit den Informanten treffen würden. So nahm sie die Stühle und stellte sie so vor die Tür, dass man diese zwar öffnen konnte, dabei aber einen derartigen Lärm erzeugen würde, der das ganze Haus aus dem Schlaf rieße. Sie legte ihren Zauberstab griffbereit und sich selber schlafen.

Einige Stunden später war es hell draußen geworden und hätten sie Fenster gehabt, hätten Severus Snape und Minerva McGonagall sicherlich die Sonnenstrahlen gesehen. Aber dies war nicht der Fall. Während die stellvertretende Schulleiterin bereits ihre Sachen zusammen suchte, war der Zaubertrankmeister bereits tief und fest eingeschlafen. Er träumte immer noch selig, als jemand sein Zimmer betrat und langsam auf ihn zuschritt.

Die Person war völlig in dunkel gekleidet und nicht zu erkenn. Sie war ziemlich groß, doch im Gegenzug dazu extrem leise. Kurz vor der schlafenden Figur auf dem Fußboden blieb der Fremde stehen und griff mit der behandschuhten Hand in eine Tasche. Es gab ein leises ‚_Klick'_ als er das Taschenmesser öffnete. Langsam beugte er sich zu Severus Snape hinunter, dessen Kopf auf seiner Brust ruhte. Er schlief tief und fest. Ein unsichtbares Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des Fremden als er vorsichtig fortfuhr die Klinge zum Hals seines Opfers zu führen.

Severus Snape wachte normalerweise vom kleinsten Geräusch auf. Er war stets und ständig darauf vorbereitet von irgendjemanden oder irgendetwas angegriffen zu werden. Doch zu seinem großen Unglück schlief er auch weiter, als die kalte Klinge bereits seinen Hals berührte. Der Fremde lächelte wieder:

Gleich würde alles vorbei sein mit dem. Dann würde da nur noch die Frau sein und das wäre bestimmt kein Problem. Ist halt nur ‚ne Frau. Sein Boss würde einen hübschen Brief an diesen Narren von Albus Dumbledore schreiben. Von großem Bedauern, von einem schrecklichen Unfall würde die Rede sein. Und dieser Narr hatte gar keine andere Wahl, als dieses Gewäsch dann für bare Münze zu nehmen. Für ihn wird es dann ein paar Scheinchen und goldene Münzen regnen. Wahrlich ein Freudentag.

Die fremde Gestalt schwelgte in ihren Gedanken und in der Aussicht auf das Geld. Nur noch ein kleiner aber tiefer Schnitt trennte sie von ihrem wohl verdienten Reichtum. Nur noch ein Schnitt und ...

„Stupor"

Der Zauber erwischte den Fremden genau im Rücken. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet unterbrochen zu werden, doch für alles gab es einen Notfallplan. In weiser Voraussicht hatte er ein bisschen mehr Unterwäsche angezogen, um es leicht zu umschreiben. Ein einzelner Stupor-Zauber würde ihn nicht viel ausmachen – ihn vielleicht aus der Bahn werfen, aber bestimmt nicht schocken.

Blitzschnell drehte er sich um. Vor ihm stand Minerva McGonagall und musterte ihn mit erhobenen Zauberstab. Doch nicht umsonst hatte man ihn geschickt. Er war der schnellste und wendigste seiner Truppe. Eine Frau würde für ihn kein Problem darstellen. Würde er sie eben beide gleichzeitig kalt stellen.

Mit erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit ging er auf sie los. Fehlerfrei bewegte er sich und traf sie mit seinem Ellbogen zwischen den Rippen. Sie keuchte kurz auf, was ihn verschmitzt grinsen ließ. Es gab nur einen einzigen Fehler in seinem ganzen System: Er hatte diese Frau unterschätzt. Mit einigen flinken Handgriffen hatte sie ihm das Messer aus der Hand gezogen, ihm in den Oberschenkel gerammt und herum gedreht. Der Fremde heulte vor Schmerz auf.

Er würde auf gar keinen Fall aufgeben. Sich von einer Frau besiegen zu lassen war ja eine Schande und so ging er erneut auf sie zu. Ein erneuter Fehler, denn dieses Mal war sie besser auf ihn vorbereitet:

„Stupor"

Der Zauber traf ihn direkt im Gesicht. Kurze Zeit torkelte er, bevor er nach vorne überkippte und auf den Boden aufschlug. Minerva ;McGonagall blieb wie erstarrt stehen. Sie beobachtete wie der nun hellwache Severus Snape den Fremden ohne ein Wort von sich zugeben umdrehte und dessen Kapuze hinunterriss.

Vor ihnen lag ein Mann, der weder ihm noch ihr in irgendeiner Weise bekannt vorkam. Er hatte ein ziemlich rundes Gesicht, was ihn sehr bullig wirken ließ. Er besaß eine große plattgedrückte Nase, aus der ein kleines Blutrinnsal lief. Jetzt wo er still lag konnte man den Mann, der puterrot im Gesicht war und dunkelbraune Augen hatte, auf etwas 1,90 m schätzen. Sein Umhang war nicht schwarz sondern braun und wirkte wie von Beduinen abgekauft. Dazu trug er alte, verschlissene Sandalen.

„Ich habe so die Befürchtung, dass die nette Willkommensparty ausfällt. Wenn das einer unserer sogenannten Informanten ist, wird das sicherlich lustig", sagte Severus Snape sarkastisch. Innerlich verfluchte er sich dafür eingeschlafen und so unvorsichtig gewesen zu sein. Wäre Minerva nicht gewesen wäre er jetzt tot, nicht dass er das jemals ihr gegenüber zugeben oder Dankbarkeit zeigen würde.

„Was machen wir jetzt mit ihm? Wir können ihn ja schlecht hier liegen lassen."

„Schieb mir mal den Stuhl da rüber. Wir binden ihn daran fest. Dann kann er wenigstens erst einmal nicht so schnell weg."

Sie schob ihm den Stuhl entgegen und nachdem Severus ihn darauf gewuchtet und Minerva ihn schön fest verschnürt hatte, schlossen sie die Tür zu dem Zimmer ab und gingen die Treppe hinunter.

„Severus, ich bezweifle, dass er später noch dort sein wird."

„Mag sein, aber wir können nichts anderes tun. Laut unserer Information haben wir in fünf Minuten das Treffen mit unseren Informanten. Wir können nicht auf ihn aufpassen."

„Wenn wir ganz viel Glück haben, ist es nachher eh egal, weil wir dann wieder abreisen."

„Hoffen wir es. Ich für meinen Teil möchte so schnell wie möglich von hier weg."

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt (oder so ähnlich)

Schreibt mir ob es euch gefallen hat oder nicht und wenn was/was nicht. BITTE

Es wird jetzt noch so 2, maximal 3 (aber ziemlich unwahrscheinlich) Kapitel geben. ICH FREUE MICH ÜBER JEDES REVIEW.

Und noch mal DANKE an **Hexe Lea** (wo sie da genau gelandet sind, kann ich nicht wirklich sagen. Das ist auch nicht so wichtig. Ich habe versucht den Eindruck zu erwecken, als wäre es dort so annähernd das Ende der Welt) und **Shadowside** für die REVIEWS, die ich bekommen habe.


	5. Versus, der Kampf

Hass und Liebe

Autor: Leta McGotor

Die Story selbst gehört zwar mir, aber alles Andere JKR.

Es tut mir leid wegen der langen Pause bei dieser Story und „I need a Mother" aber ich habe jetzt bald Prüfungen und muss dafür lernen. Alle, die das bereits durchhaben wissen, dass das ziemlich stressig sein kann.

Kapitel 5: Versus

Severus und Minerva gingen beide die Treppen hinunter. Keiner sprach ein Wort; sie wusste nicht was zu sagen und er wollte einfach nichts sagen. Um genau zu sein haderte Severus Snape in sich mit Gott und der Welt doch am meisten wohl mit sich selbst. Wie konnte er nur so achtlos gewesen sein? Wie konnte er nur einschlafen. Er hätte tot sein können, wenn Minerva nicht gewesen wäre. Warum zum Teufel war sie eigentlich nicht eingeschlafen? Warum er, der sonst nächtelang wach bleiben konnte beziehungsweise sofort hochschreckte, wenn am anderen Ende von Hogwarts eine Stecknadel zu Boden fiel? Warum war es dieses Mal anders? Vielleicht aus dem Grund, dass dieses Mal sowieso alles anders war? Was genau konnte er nicht sagen, nur das er irgendwie das Gefühl hatte, dass alles verrückt zu spielen schien. Ging das nur ihm so?

Als sie weiterhin die Treppen hinunter gingen knarrte alles um sie herum. In der Tat konnte man denken, oder besser musste man befürchten, dass gleich etwas unter einem zusammenbrechen würde, etwas abbrechen oder jedenfalls irgendetwas etwas tun würde, was nicht unbedingt gut war für denjenigen, der darauf, daneben oder darunter stand.

Nach was einer schieren Ewigkeit glich, da sie langsam gingen, um nicht einzubrechen, erreichten sie die Eingangshalle und schauten sich um auf der Suche nach jemanden, den sie treffen sollten. Doch um es kurz zu machen war niemand zu sehen, noch nicht einmal die kleine runde Frau, die am Vortag hinter dem Tresen stand. Nicht nur, dass niemand dort war, es war außerdem auch noch so still, dass man meinen konnte das wirklich alles und jeder noch schlief (dabei eingeschlossen waren Mücken, Fliegen und anderes Getier, worüber sie im Moment ziemlich froh waren. Wer will sich schon freiwillig damit herumschlagen?)

„Und, was nun?", fragte Minerva McGonagall, während sie ihre Uhr prüfte und bemerkte, dass sie fast fünf Minuten zu spät waren.

„Na ja, vielleicht war das schon unser Informant, der jetzt dort oben sitzt und auf seine Befreiung hofft. Ganz bestimmt sogar. Die Leute hier haben einfach nur eine andere Art sich auszudrücken. Nicht, dass du damit ein Problem haben könntest.", antwortete er in spöttischem Ton. Sie ignorierte sein letztes Kommentar und fuhr fort:

„Ich bezweifle doch sehr, dass er unser Informant war, denn schließlich sprachen sie von Informanten und wenn ich mich recht erinnere war er alleine. Wenn du allerdings mehr gesehen hast, verstehe ich deine Begründung. Aber du musst mir versprechen, dass du gleich wenn wir zurück sind dich untersuchen lässt. Nicht, dass hier jetzt noch weitere Störungen auftreten, oder?"

„Oh, wie ich sehe hast du deinen Humor gefunden."

„Ja, heute morgen unterm Bett."

„Ach, du nennst das Bett? Ich nenn das ... na ja, ich glaube kaum, dass ich dafür Worte finde. Sicherlich, ohne Frage, für dich ist es der optimale Standart."

„Oh, da hat wohl nocheiner seinen Humor gefunden, was?"

„Da ich nicht so schlampig mit meinen Sachen umgehen, hatte ich meinen nie verloren. Du solltest wirklich besser auf deine Sachen Acht geben, Minerva. Du verlierst sonst noch deinen Kopf."

Nachdem sie ihre Zankereien noch einige Minuten fortsetzten entschieden sie sich nach draußen zu gehen. Man konnte schließlich nie wissen, was noch auf einen zukommen würde, wenn man sich nicht richtig umgeschaut hatte. So sahen sie sich um, auf jedes noch so kleine Signal von irgendwelchen Informanten achtend. Doch wo nichts war, da war auch nichts. Trotzdem verhielten sich beide so, als befürchteten sie jede Sekunde angegriffen zu werden. Minerva hatte beide Hände in ihren Taschen, die eine fest um ihren Zauberstab geschlungen, mit der anderen ihren mitgebrachten Dolch umklammernd. Sie hasste es sich einzig und allein auf Zauberei verlassen zu müssen und trug ihren Dolch, der schon seit Jahrhunderten im Besitz ihrer Familie war, immer bei sich. Severus verhielt sich auch nicht anders. Mit gezücktem Zauberstab drehte er sich hier hin und dort hin und untersuchte auch sämtliche Ecken und vermeintliche Schlupfwinkel.

Nachdem sie insgesamt fast eine Stunde gewartet hatten, entschieden sie sich dafür, dass wohl niemand mehr kommen würde und gingen zurück ins Haus. Zum einen gab es dort Schatten, denn obwohl die Sonne noch nicht ihren höchsten Stand der Mittagszeit erreicht hatte, sengte sie unaufhörlich auf die Nacken der beiden. Ein weiterer Pluspunkt des Gebäudes war es, dass sie nicht so sehr auf dem Präsentierteller standen wie draußen. Hinzukam, dass es im Haus Wände gab, hinter denen man sich im Notfall schützend stellen konnte.

„So Severus, wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigen würdest, ich werde jetzt auf mein Zimmer gehen."

„Zimmer." Er spuckte das Wort förmlich aus.

„Severus, ich habe jetzt keine Lust das mit dir und vor allem nicht hier auszudiskutieren."

„Dann geh eben auf dein _luxuriöses _Zimmer. Ich meine, wie gesagt, deinen Standarten entspricht es ja."

„Severus, bitte, musst du immer nur von dir selber reden. Nicht jeder empfindet genauso wie du. Nur weil es für dich ein einziger Traum ist, muss es das für mich noch lange nicht sein. Versteh doch."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und begann die Treppen hinaufzustapfen, während alles unter, neben und sogar über ihr verhängnisvoll knarrte. Severus folgte ihr, missgelaunt. Seine schlechte Stimmung hellte sich auch nicht gerade auf, als er erkennen musste, dass der Mann, den sie an den Stuhl gebunden hatten, nicht mehr dort war. Sie hatten es erwartet, dass er nicht im Alleingang war. Mit großer Sicherheit war einer seiner Kumpanen noch im haus gewesen und hatte nur auf den günstigsten Moment gewartet ihn loszubinden. Dann waren sie geflohen, was sicherlich nicht gerade die große Kunst war. Fast jedes Haus hatte einen Seiten- oder Hintereingang und wenn nicht sind sie eben durch die Fenster, kein Problem bei den nicht vorhandenen Scheiben im Erdgeschoss.

Erst gegen Abend verließen sie wieder ihre Zimmer, aber auch nur, weil die kleine, runde Frau mit der hohen Piepsstimme sie hinuntergerufen hatte.

„Nachricht für Sie abgeben sein. Ich Ihnen zeigen. Hier." Piepste sie und reichte den beiden den Brief. Es war nicht gerade sauberes Pergament. Um genau zu sein, war es schon mehrmals benutzt worden um die Punkte beim Pokern festzuhalten. Ziemlich weit unten in der einen Ecke entdeckten sie nach kurzem Suchen die Nachricht, die für sie bestimmt war. Sie sagte ihnen, dass sie sich um halb zehn am Waldrand hinter der Bahnstation einzufinden hatten. Unterschrift oder weitere, genauere Angaben fehlten.

„Das ist in 20 Minuten", sagte Professor McGonagall nach einem prüfenden Blick auf ihre Uhr. „Ich glaube, wir sollten uns beeilen." So verließen sie das Motel.

Als sie die beschriebene Stelle erreichten, war dort niemand und sie wunderten sich, ob sie die richtige Stelle erwischt hatten. Alles um sie herum war still. Obwohl sie sich in der Nähe eines Waldes befanden war kein Geräusch zu hören, weder das von Bäumen, Büschen und anderes Pflanzen noch von Tieren, die den Wald bewohnten. Nicht ein einziger Lufthauch wehte und es waren nur wenige Sterne zu sehen, da alle andern von einer dicken Wolkenschicht bedeckt waren. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis auch die letzten verschwunden sein würden.

Es kam ihnen vor wie eine Ewigkeit bis ein einzelner Mann in Sicht kam. Er war nicht gerade von stattlicher Statur. Er war relativ klein und schlaksig. Er mochte vielleicht um die 50 Jahre alt gewesen sein, doch trotzdem wirkte er mindestens 20 Jahre älter. Er ging gebeugt. Und stützte sich schwer auf einen Krückstock. Seine Haare und Bart waren grau und auf seinem Kopf begann sich eine Glatze ihren Weg zu bahnen.

„Ich grüße Sie, guten Abend. Ich muss mich entschuldigen für die Unannehmlichkeit über meine Abwesenheit heute Morgen. Ich bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung."

„Ähm...Guten Abend." Antworteten Severus und Minerva beide unsicher was genau zu sagen, nicht sicher, ob sie ihre eigentliche Unannehmlichkeit erwähnen sollten. Noch bevor sie sich zu etwas Weiterem durchringen konnten, sprach der Mann weiter.

„Sie wollten Informationen von mir. Doch muss ich sagen, dass in der heutigen Gesellschaft leider nichts mehr umsonst ist, wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine. So kann ich mir nicht leisten mein Wissen einfach so preiszugeben, da könnte ja jeder kommen. Meine Informationen sind sehr wertvoll für Sie so kann ich sagen, sie haben ihren Preis."

„Und was genau fordern Sie?"

„Oh, es ist kein Geld, das ich möchte, kein Gold, kein Reichtum. Das, was ich möchte ist so simpel, dass sie es jetzt und hier bei sich haben, ohne es genau zu wissen, ohne dieser Sache eine größere Bedeutung zu schenken. Viele Menschen akzeptieren einfach diese Existenz, sie vergessen sie nahezu, obwohl man es eigentlich nicht kann."

„Von was genau sprechen Sie?" Der Mann fing an zu grinsen, doch kurz darauf kicherte er verrückt vor sich hin, bevor er die beiden wieder ansah.

„Lasst es einfach zurück (und er fuchtelte dabei mit seinen Armen), euer Leben." Dabei deutete er auf die Männer, die sich lautlos, ja still und heimlich um sie versammelt hatten. Der Mann fing laut an zu lachen, bevor er sich umdrehte und verschwand. Minerva und Severus sahen sich einigen Dutzend Männern gegenüber, die weniger einem Schrank als einer ganzen Schrankwand ähnelten. Alle waren bis an die Zähne bewaffnet, weniger mit Zauberstäben als mit Gewehren und Dolchen. Am meisten war das Schwert unter ihren Waffen vertreten und jedes einzelne von ihnen blitzte gefährlich auf. Man konnte die Schärfe nahezu spüren. Keiner der beiden hatte bemerkt, wie sie sich um sie herum postiert hatten und das ließ sie erschaudern.

Nichts und niemand regte sich. Eine einzige Bewegung würde den Anfang des Kampfes bedeuten und Severus und Minerva waren nicht wirklich scharf darauf den ersten Schritt zu machen. Sie hatten keine Ahnung wie vielen sie gegenüberstanden, vielleicht waren es 40, doch vielleicht waren es auch doppelt so viele. Die Zeit schien den Atem angehalten zu haben. Niemand bewegte sich. Alles war still. Sie schienen sich in einem Bann zu befinden. Doch nach einer nahezu endlosen Zeit ging alles ganz schnell. Die Wolken hatten die letzten Sterne verschluckt und eben dies schien das Startsignal zu sein.

Als die Männer wie eine Lawine auf Severus und Minerva zugestürmt kamen, taten sie das einzige was ihnen in den Sinn kam: Sie griffen an. Angriff war die beste Verteidigung und in diesem Fall stimmte es. Gleich die ersten zehn wurden von einer derart heftigen Welle von Flüchen getroffen, dass sie nach hinten fielen und mindestens noch einmal so viele mit sich rissen. Doch der Kampf hatte gerade erst begonnen. Severus und Minerva ließen die nächsten Flüche auf ihre Angreifer niederprasseln und niemand konnte mehr ausmachen was eigentlich vor sich ging.

Severus verlor Minerva aus den Augen. Doch er dachte nicht weiter daran, hatte seine Gedanken einzig und allein darauf gerichtet zu kämpfen, um sein Leben zu kämpfen, dem Tod zu entfliehen. Und das war alles andere als einfach. Er kämpfte und kämpfte nicht wissend welche Flüche er nutzte, nicht wissend, ob und wie viele Angreifer er getroffen hatte und für ihn war es unwichtig. Er verlor sämtlichen Überblick über das gesamte Kampfgeschehen, hatte keine Ahnung wie spät es war, keine Ahnung, wie lange sie schon kämpften. Es mochten nur Minuten gewesen sein doch könnten mehrere Stunden genauso gut stimmen. Er wusste es nicht. Er wusste es einfach nicht mehr. Nur ein einziges Mal kam er kurz zu einem Halt. Doch das war ein Fehler. Einer seiner Angreifer rammte ihm einen Dolch in die Schulter. Severus konnte das nicht abwenden, doch war schnell genug seinem Angreifer einen Fluch auf den Hals zu jagen.

Zu seiner Verwunderung hatte er tatsächlich Zeit tief durch zu atmen. Er blickte an seinem Arm hinunter und sah, dass der Dolch noch immer tief in ihm steckte. Er packte ihn und zog ihn mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen heraus. Der Schmerz war fast überwältigend, doch trotzdem musste er bei Verstand bleiben. Er hatte gar keine andere Wahl. Er sah kurz auf und schluckte, wie um den Schmerz herunterzuschlucken. Am Horizont kündigte sich bereits der Tag an und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen fielen auf das Kampffeld. Viele der Angreifer waren geflohen, aber etliche lagen auf dem Boden, unfähig davonzurennen. In einiger Entfernung war der Kampf allerdings noch in vollen Gängen und Severus sah, wie sich einige seiner Angreifer selbst bekämpften, nicht sehend ob Freund oder Feind. Er sah auf den Dolch hinab, der nun in seiner Hand lag und bemerkte, dass er ihm seltsam bekannt vorkam. Wo hatte er ihn nur schon einmal gesehen?

Es fiel im schnell wieder ein und die Erinnerung traf ihn. Er wusste genau, wem der Dolch gehörte. Hastig rappelte er sich auf und drehte sich zu der Stelle um, wo er Minerva vermutete und stürzte sich wieder in das Getümmel. Die Sonne war schon fast ganz und gar aufgegangen, als der Kampf endlich beendet schien. Severus kniete auf dem Boden. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr irgendetwas zu tun. Er wollte einfach nur dort knien und atmen einfach nur atmen. Seine Schulter begann zu schmerzen, eben an der Stelle, wo ihn der Dolch verletzt hatte. Der Dolch. Minervas Dolch. Er kam wieder zu seinen Füßen. Er musste sie finden. Sie war irgendwo hier. Er stolperte durch das Feld, panisch nach links, rechts und in sämtliche Himmelsrichtungen Ausschau haltend. Er wollte schon wieder kehrt machen und die Suche erneut beginnen, als er sie sah. Er eilte zu ihr. Minerva McGonagall lag leblos auf dem Boden, ihre Augen geschlossen, blutüberströmt.

* * *

Ok, ich muss sagen, das Kapitel ist ein wenig länger geworden, als ich gedacht habe. Ich hatte es nicht ganz so lang beabsichtigt. Es folgt jetzt noch ein weiteres, aber wirklich nur noch eins, dann seid ihr mich los. g

Aber vorher bitte, bitte review. Ich weiß, man kann nicht alles aufzählen, was hier dran schlecht ist, aber bitte versucht es. Gebt mir wenigstens einen Hinweis, was ich zu verbessern habe, BITTE; BITTE; BITTE:

Aber jetzt möchte ich mich noch bei denen bedanken, die mein letztes Kapitel (und die davor) gelesen und reviewed haben. Also Danke an: **HexeLea** und **araglas16**


	6. Frieden?

Hass und Liebe

Autor: Leta McGotor

Die Story selbst gehört zwar mir, aber alles Andere JKR.

Die meisten wird es freuen: Das allerletzte Kapitel g Ja, ich freu mich darüber, warum? Keine Ahnung, einfach nur so. Hab heute gute Laune, also freue ich mich. Aber hey ich habe jetzt Ferien, ist das nicht toll?

Kapitel 6

Severus Snape ging in dem Warteraum auf und ab, hin und her, vor und zurück, nur um dann wieder auf und ab zu gehen. Er trug ein lockeres Hemd, was sie ihm gegeben hatten, denn sein Arm war so dick einbandagiert, dass er in ein normales Shirt nicht mehr hineinpasste. Es störte ihn nicht, dass das Hemd weiß war, es störte ihn auch nicht, dass der Raum, in dem er auf und ab schritt weiß war. Hätte er die Bilder an den Wänden mit den bunten breit grinsenden Schafen, Hasen, Katzen und Hunden gesehen, hätte er sich vermutlich darüber aufgeregt, dass jetzt überhaupt irgendetwas glücklich aussah. Aber er hatte sie zum Glück nicht bemerkt, denn seine Gedanken waren woanders, bei jemanden anders.

Severus Snape machte sich Sorgen. Er stand (oder besser ging auf und ab) im Wartezimmer von St. Mungo's darauf wartend, dass sie ihm endlich die Bandagen abnehmen und sich seine Schulter richtig ansehen würden. Vor knapp einer Stunde war er mit dem Zug in Kings Cross angekommen. Dumbledore hatte ihm mit einem Gesichtsausdruck empfangen, an den er sich lieber nicht erinnern wollte, todernst. Er hatte ihn sofort hierher geschickt und sämtliche Fragen nach Minerva McGonagall abgeblockt.

Was passiert war? Er hatte Minerva sofort zu einem Arzt gebracht, welcher ihm erklärt hatte, er solle außerhalb des Zimmers warten. Um nicht dumm herumzustehen, hatte Severus Albus Dumbledore benachrichtigt. Postwendend hatte dieser ihm regelrecht den Befehl erteilt sofort zurück zukommen und dass er, Albus, sich um Minerva kümmern würde. Seit diesem Zeitpunkt hatte Severus nichts mehr von Minerva gesehen oder gar gehört. Alles was er wusste war, dass sie noch lebte, als er sie fand. Sie hatte geatmet, schwach, aber immerhin. Doch wie es nun um sie stand wusste er nicht und er machte sich schreckliche Sorgen, ein Gefühl, das ihm nicht allzu vertraut war.

„Snape, Severus?", sagte eine Frau mit einem Klemmbrett in der Hand. Das erste was einem zu ihr einfiel war, dass sie alt war. Falten wie Schluchten, eine überaus runzlige Haut, von ihren dürren skelettartigen Fingern mal ganz abgesehen. Weiterhin hatte sie ein hohe Stirn und stahlgraue Augen, die förmlich schrien: ‚Stellen Sie mir keine Frage. Tun Sie was ich sage, wenn sie am Leben bleiben wollen. Sie werden an den Schmerzen nicht sterben, wenn Sie tun was ich sage.'

Severus folgte ihr und nach kurzer Zeit fragte er trotzdem. Sollte sie doch so unfreundlich sein, ihm war das egal. Er konnte schließlich auch anders.

„Wo ist Minerva McGonagall und wie geht es ihr? Sie wird doch wieder, nicht,...nicht wahr?"

„Stellen Sie mir keine Fragen.", antwortete die Krankenschwester knapp, bevor sie ihm am Arm packte, glücklicher Weise der gesunde, und ihn in ein Zimmer schob. Dort wartete bereits ein Heiler, den er ebenso mit Fragen nach Minerva bombardierte. Der Heiler gab ihm zu verstehen, dass er ihm es gerne sagen würde, doch zu seinem Bedauern es nicht wüsste.

Severus war deprimiert. Konnte nicht _irgendein_ Heiler mal in _irgendeiner Weise_ nützlich sein! Konnten sie nicht wenigstens _etwas_ wissen!

Knapp zehn Minuten später war der Heiler fertig. Der Verband war verschwunden und auf der Schulter war nur noch eine kleine dünne Linie zu erkennen, wo nur einige Stunden zuvor der Dolch gesteckt hatte. Minervas Dolch.

In seinem deprimierten Zustand wollte er sich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts machen. Irgendwie würde er Dumbledore schon zum Sprechen bringen. Er hatte einfach ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, wie es ihr ging. Komme was wolle. Er _musste_ es ihm einfach sagen.

Doch Severus brauchte sich nicht erst auf den Weg nach Hogwarts zu machen, denn er traf Dumbledore auf dem Gang. Er hatte sich in einen der Stühle gesetzt und schien auf irgendetwas zu warten, mit großer für ihn untypische Ungeduld zu warten, die er zeigte, indem er alle zwei Minuten aufstand, umherging, sich wieder hinsetzte, Däumchen drehte, nach einer Zeitung griff, diese durchblätterte, sie wieder beiseite warf und wieder aufstand. Severus beobachtete dieses Hin und Her einige Momente bevor er sich in scheinbarer Ruhe den Platz neben Dumbledore nahm. Dumbledore starrte ihn an bevor er sich selbst wieder hinsetzte.

„Wirst du mir jetzt sagen wie es ihr geht?", fragte Severus mit gespieltem Desinteresse zur Decke empor starrend. Dumbledore schien kurz seine Zunge zu zerkauen, bevor er antwortete.

„Besser."

„Besser?"

„Besser."

„Was heißt besser?"

„Na ja, besser eben."

„Albus" – ein gefährlicher Unterton.

„Ja? Ach so ja, besser. Sie ist jetzt hier. Sie hat einige schwerwiegende Verletzungen, aber die Heiler meinen, nichts, was wirklich bedenklich wäre. Sie sagen, sie hätte das Bewusstsein schon wieder erlangt, wollten mich aber noch nicht zu ihr lassen. Sie soll sich nicht aufregen." Er begann zu schmunzeln. „Sie richteten mir aus, dass, wenn wir sie morgen besuchen, wir ihr etwas zum lesen mitbringen sollen."

„Das hat sie nicht..."

„Doch das hat sie ihnen gesagt."

„Diese Frau ist das Ende meiner Nerven."

Am nächsten Tag durften sie sie tatsächlich besuchen. Als sie das Zimmer betraten, saß Minerva aufrecht in ihrem Bett und drückte entschieden die reinste Langeweile aus. Als sie die beiden bemerkte, begann sie leicht zu lächeln.

„Endlich. Ich dachte schon ihr würdet mich hier versauern lassen.", sagte sie vorwurfsvoll und stemmte dabei ihre Hände in die Hüften, was sie schmerzlich zusammenzucken ließ.

„Du solltest vorsichtiger sein, meine Liebe. So etwas kann wehtun."

„Ach Albus, mir wäre sehr daran gelegen, wenn du Bemerkungen solcher Art unterlassen würdest. Habt ihr mein Buch? Ich sterbe vor Langeweile."

„Severus hat es. Aber nun sag uns erst einmal wie es dir geht."

„Gestern haben sie mich mit Schmerzmittel vollgepumpt, bis dieser Raum hier neongrün war. Aber wenigstens habe ich nichts mehr gespürt. Heute kamen sie schon wieder mit dem Zeug an." Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Das ist so... so... mir fehlen die passenden Worte um den Mist zu beschreiben. Ich meine weiß ist ja schon ätzend, aber dieses Neon. Dann wollten sie mir heute nur Brei geben. Widerliches Zeug. Das wünsche ich nicht einmal meinen schlimmsten Feinden. Und dann..."

„Reg dich nicht so auf, Minerva. Das ist nicht so gut für dich."

„Ich reg mich nicht auf. Wo ist mein Buch?" Sie schaute zu Severus hinüber, der die ganze Zeit noch kein Wort gesagt hatte.

„War ja mal wieder klar, dass du ohne einen einzigen Kratzer da raus kommst."

„Ohne einen einzigen Kratzer? Ich habe eine Narbe von deinem ach so tollen Dolch. Mindestens 30 Zentimeter."

„30? Du beliebst zu scherzen. Ich wette sie ist nicht mal fünf Zentimeter lang. Aber wieder typisch Mann. Bei jedem kleinen Wehwehchen fangen sie an zu heul..."

„Wenigstens kam ich im Gegensatz zu dir noch mit Lebenszeichen da raus. Ich lag nämlich nicht halb tot auf dem Bo..."

„Severus, Minerva, hört auf. Minerva, du darfst dich nicht aufregen und Severus, lass es einfach, okay?", warf Dumbledore ein, dem es bereits genug war. Ständig mussten sie sich kabbeln, _ständig_!

„Wo ist mein Buch?", fragte Minerva mit hocherhobenen Kopf Severus keines Blickes würdigend.

„Wer so schwach ist wie du, darf nicht lesen."

„Das ist eine gemeine Unterstellung." Sie hatte sich wieder zu ihm umgedreht und funkelte ihn wütend an. Dumbledore seufzte nur. Er würde es nie schaffen, dass die beiden Frieden schließen, _nie_! Er zog in diesem Fall lieber den Rückzug vor, sich fragend, ob es in der Cafeteria wohl Heiße Schokolade gab.

„Das ist die reine Wahrheit."

„Als hättest du eine Ahnung von Wahrheit."

„Die habe ich."

„Nicht."

„Doch!"

„Nein!"

„Ich habe dein Buch." Er hielt das Buch hoch aber für sie außer Reichweite.

„Das ist nicht fair! Du bist nie fair!"

„Das musst du gerade sagen. Aber nun sag mir lieber was passiert ist. Wie kommt dein Dolch in meine Schulter!"

„Woher soll ich das denn wissen? Aber stell dir vor, nachdem ich den in jemand anderen versenket hatte, hatte ich einfach nicht mehr die Zeit ihn wieder rauszuziehen! Ich konnte nicht zwischendurch noch einen Kaffee trinken. Im Gegensatz zu dir!"

„Mir? Ich habe gekämpft."

„Ja, mit der Hälfte derjenigen mit denen ich zu tun hatte."

„Das ist nicht wahr. Außerdem, was willst du damit sagten? Dass du besser warst?"

„Vielleicht"

„Ganz gewiss nicht. Denk daran, dass ich dich vom Kampffeld tragen musste und nicht umgekehrt!"

„Zufall!"

„Du bist nur zu stolz, zu eitel und zu stur zuzugeben, dass du das alleine nicht überlebt hättest!"

„Das ist gar nicht wahr. Alleine wäre ich viel bess...aahhh" Minerva war vor Schmerz zusammengezuckt und hielt sich nun mit verkrampftem Gesicht die linke Seite, wo irgendjemand ihr zwei Rippen gebrochen und noch eine weitere angeknackst hatte. Sofort verlor Severus' Gesicht dem streitlüsternen Ausdruck und er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter.

„Geht's? Soll ich einen Heiler rufen? Minerva? Sag doch was!" Er half ihr sich wieder hinzulegen. Minervas Gesicht hatte sämtliche Farbe verloren und war nun weiß wie Kreide.

„Geht schon", sagte sie und atmete tief ein und aus, wobei sie zur Entspannung die Augen schloss. „Hätte vorsichtiger sein sollen."

„Unsinn. Es war meine Schuld. Ich habe dich provoziert. Das hätte ich nicht tun sollen."

„Aber du hattest Recht."

„?"

„Ohne dich wäre ich längst tot. ... Danke", sagte sie und lächelte ihn an.

Zu Severus's eigener Verwunderung lächelte er zurück. Er konnte es gar nicht fassen. Er und lächeln? Eher würde die Hölle zufrieren. Aber gut, die Hölle würde auch eher zufrieren, bevor Minerva McGonagall sich eingestehen würde, dass er Recht hatte und nicht sie und sich im Anschluss noch bedanken würde. Also musste die Hölle bereits zugefroren sein. Ergebnis: Er konnte auch einfach liebevoll lächeln.

Doch irgendwie genügte es ihm nicht zu lächeln und ihr Lächeln und das Danke reichte ihn auch nicht aus. Er beugte sich weiter zu ihr hinunter bis sein Gesicht nur noch wenige Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt war. Ein Grinsen verlief nun über sein Gesicht, ein hämisches Grinsen.

„Unsere Hochzeitsreise machen wir aber woanders hin." Mit diesen Worten (und ihren vor Entsetzen aufgerissenen Augen) begann er sie küssen.

Okay Leute, das wars. Ich erspare euch den Epilog. Macht euch selbst Gedanken. Schade ist nur, dass ich die dann nicht kenne. Aber was soll's

Noch mal DANKE an alle, die gelesen haben und alle die reviewt haben. Das sind vom letzten Kapitel: **HexeLea, SilverTabby** und **araglas16.**

Ein ganz großes Dankeschön an alle, die das überhaupt mal reviewt haben: **araglas16, HexeLea, Rubinonyx, Shadowside **(smile)**, daisy-goes-shopping **und** SilverTabby**


End file.
